


Sunburned

by hellcsweetie



Series: Intimacy Is A B*tch [3]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: Donna gets sunburned.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: Intimacy Is A B*tch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Sunburned

“Ow,” Donna complains.

“Sorry, I’m trying to be gentle,” he grimaces, albeit humoredly, and applies more product onto her shoulder. She exhales heavily, presumably at the cool feeling against her skin. 

“I still can’t believe you fell asleep,” Harvey shakes his head as his sentence closes around a chuckle. 

“Yeah, well, I was alone for so long I drifted off,” she retorts sassily. 

“I did ask you if you wanted to come running with me. And if I remember correctly, your answer was something along the lines of ‘There is nothing I want less right now’,” Harvey fires back, unfazed by her attitude. He spreads more aloe vera down her back and Donna hisses a little bit. 

“At least you’ll have cute tan lines,” he tries for platitudes. “Sure, and maybe skin cancer as well,” she deadpans.

“Donna,” he chastises her a little bit because her getting any kind of sick is not funny at all. He bends down and lays a soft kiss onto her shoulder blade. “You’ll be fine soon”.

She twists her head to get a better look at him. “Thanks for taking care of me,” she smiles sweetly at him, “And sorry for cutting our beach day short.”

“I don’t care about the beach,” he waves her off, then goes on in a softer tone, “And I’ll always take care of you.”

Their eyes meet and Donna is once again filled with gratitude for the fact that they are _this_ , finally everything they were meant to be.

“Why don’t you stay here for a bit, let this thing dry while I take a quick shower and we can take a stroll around the village, maybe get something to eat?” Harvey proposes and Donna smiles, nods against the pillow. 

The breeze coming in from the window against the cool gel on her back gives her goosebumps and the sounds of her husband shuffling about their bungalow leave her relaxed. She is almost drifting off again by the time he comes back to bed and lays a kiss on her cheek. 

“Ready to get dressed?”

“Just one more minute,” she replies sleepily.

“You know, we could always stay here,” Harvey climbs onto the bed, crawling up to her as Donna opens one eye to watch.

“I can’t lie on my back,” Donna counters.

“We both know that’s not a problem,” Harvey answers huskily as he reaches her and runs his knuckles down the side of her body.

“I’m still raw,” she argues.

“You’re not doing much to dissipate the sexual tension here,” he mumbles as he leans down to give her a kiss. 

“I probably look half-dead,” she deadpans once they part. 

“Yep, that’ll do it,” Harvey nods once and leans away, earning a full laugh from Donna.

“I’m sorry, I just really liked the idea of going to town for a while. But who knows, maybe after I’ve eaten and walked around a bit we can revisit your suggestion,” she suggests. 

“ _You_ probably know,” Harvey counters as he stands back up, a playful smirk on his lips. 

“I do, and I’d say your odds are pretty good.”

“Great. Then get up and let’s go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back,” he claps a couple of times, hurrying her. 

She grins, “You are _such_ an idiot, why did I marry you?”

“Probably because you knew I’d take you on a luxury honeymoon in the Maldives,” he retorts, but Donna just rolls her eyes, getting up. “Please, I could have done that with anyone.”

“Must be for my charm, wits and looks, then,” he snickers boyishly, hands burying in his pockets. 

Donna walks up to him. “Must be,” she agrees, then cups his cheek and leans up for a kiss. 

It doesn’t last long, though. “Ow,” she pulls away and hisses just as Harvey’s hands snake around her waist. 

“Sorry,” he grins, looking genuinely apologetic. Donna chuckles back. “It’s okay, just maybe keep your hands a little lower,” she says as her own palms encase his and slide his hands down to her hips, where her skin isn’t as burned. 

“No complaints from me there,” he murmurs before resuming their kiss. Donna wraps her arms around his neck despite the sore stiffness in her shoulders where her skin is dry and raw, and welcomes his lips and tongue. Despite the fact that she’s only wearing panties and he seemed eager to scrap their afternoon plans in favor of staying in, Harvey has the good grace to keep it civil, which she’s thankful for. She knows that if he tried she’d probably give in, and she genuinely does want to visit the little village near their hotel, something they hadn’t been able to do since they got here two days ago.

They part with the promise for more later and she goes to get ready.

.

The stroll is pleasant; they sit for a very fresh lunch at a seaside restaurant and check out the stores - Donna even buys herself another hat. They have ice cream and walk hand in hand and being on a honeymoon is everything and nothing like she expected at the same time. It’s a weird feeling she feels with Harvey, as if everything is so surreal it almost feels impossible, but so right it feels familiar. Walking around dirt roads in Southern Asia with Harvey wearing her ring on his finger is as far from predictable as she can get and it still feels like they’ve been doing this forever. 

Later, back in their room, Harvey is slipping off her dress. She can see the sun setting out their window, its orange rays reflecting on the water. He kisses her neck softly and she feels so grateful she is stunned into silence. 

“Let me know if I hurt you,” he whispers as he brings her closer. She smiles at his concern, “Just don’t squeeze anything and we should be fine. Also, don’t throw me on the bed.”

She can feel his smile against her skin. “Don’t worry. I love it when you’re on top anyway.”

And yeah, the sunburn still stings, but after that she gets too distracted to really notice.


End file.
